


The doctor and the changeling

by Julianthegay



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianthegay/pseuds/Julianthegay
Summary: After crashing into the world of pastel ponies, the doctor meets a changling living in ponyville. Though as always trouble is just around the corner.





	1. Meetings

The Tardis was violently thrown within the time vortex. The doctor, glowing and screaming, fell on his console as it jolted. He briefly saw his hands forming into hooves before everything went black. 

 

Hive walked through town with a soft smile gracing their face. They were in a pony form that most of the ponies in ponyville knew as Shooting star. In this form, they were a deep blue with a star cutie mark on their flank. One just original enough to make sure that ponies didn’t suspect anything. They smiled as they used their magic to hold up the basket that was full of fruit. They hummed lightly as they went to the apple stand being run by Apple bloom.

“Hello Apple boom.” Hive said. 

“Shootin’ star!” Apple bloom smiled. The teenage pony hugged Hive quickly. “Where have you been? Ive barely seen ya.” 

Hive chuckled as they collected a couple apples and gave the appropriate bits to her. “Ive been busy. Theres been too much to do with moving in, in all…”

Apple bloom nodded. “Well, I hope ill see your place soon!”

Hive nodded and headed away from the stand. They then started to move to the end of town where their house sat at the edge of the everfree forest. Hive sighed content as they opened the door and put the fruit on the table. 

Then there was a crash. In their surprise, hive turned into their natural form which was a light purple color with a pointed horn. They looked out the back window and saw smoke. 

“What in Tartarus?”

They didn’t bother turning back into their pony form as they went out the front door. They stopped when they realized it was getting dark. They hesitated for a moment, knowing how dangerous the everfree was at night. Especially with timberwolves. But with the smoak growing thicker, they steeled themselves and went to the direction the smoak was. 

 

The doctor was thrown out of his Tardis. His form had changed from that of a human to a brown pony. Of course, he wasn’t conscious to see it. As the tardis dissipeared, black, crab like flowers appeared, curious about the new food presented in front of them without the need to spray any of their gas. One went to eat the doctor.

It was then the doctor opened his eyes. He saw the plant coming down on him and didn’t have time to move. Then there was a giant bear in front of him. It swiped at the flower and cut it off at the root. It then formed into Hive, and stared at the doctor, both panicked and concerned. 

“Are you alright?” Hive asked. 

The doctor stared for a moment, voice shaky as he spoke in a whisper. “H-How did…”

“You must be hurt…hold on, Mr.”

The doctor didn’t have the energy to talk as he was lifted up and put on the changlings back. His eyes slipped closed. 

Hive looked at the pony on her back as he fell unconscious. They sighed and walked home and put him onto their bed. They started to wonder where the smoak was coming from. The stallion wasn’t smoaking when they got to him. 

“How odd…” They mumbled. They put the fruit away and stopped short as the stallion breathed, and something golden floated into the air. They looked at him. “…I should take him to the doctor…”

“Hello!” 

Hive yelled in surprise when the doctor sprung up, then looked around confused as Hive had turned into a jar in the corner of the room. 

“…huh?” He looked around confused. “Hello? Anyone there?”

The doctor got up on two hooves, swaying. The doctor wasn’t sure where he was or what that scream was when he woke up. All he really knew at the moment was he was in an unfamiliar place without a Tardis. And apparently all alone. 

“Where am I?” He asked himself, trying to step forward before falling over. Hive tried their hardest not to laugh. Thought they were curious why he was standing on two hooves. The doctor looked at himself, sitting down with his legs all the way out. “…I’m an equine? How odd. Why did I reform as a horse instead of a man?” 

Hive inched their jar body towards the edge of the room. So they could at least look like they were walking in on him instead of becoming a pony out of nowhere and give the stallion a heart attack.

Unfortunately the doctor caught them, then came over and poked Hive. He obviously was doubting they were a jar. 

“now this is odd. Is it some sort of telepathic frequency or…”

He went to grab something but stopped when he realized he had no pockets or clothes for that matter.

“Now…this is uncomfortable.” He muttered to himself as he poked Hive. They giggled as the action was tickling them. He moved back in surprise. Seeing that their cover was blown, they turned into their normal form, looking at him nervous. He blinked. 

“Woah! That was amazing!” The doctor stared at them. 

“Seeing as you’re okay, I’d like you to leave my home please.” Hive said. The doctor blinked. 

“Wait, how did you do that? You turned into a jar!” 

Hive nodded. “Yes. And I’d like you not to go telling people about it!” 

“But cant you explain how you did it?”

Hive bit their lip. “…I’m a changling.”

“Well that explains the horse form. At least for you, anyway.”

“I…I’m not a horse, sir. I just told yo-“

“But of course that doesn’t explain me. Tell me is this world filled with horses?”

“Sir I-“

The doctor looked out the window and saw ponies walking by. He smiled widely. “Yes! But how did I get here? And why?” The doctor paced the floor as he thought. “Tell me, have there been any odd occuraces? Moving statues, other shapeshifters like you?”

Hive frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“What about odd dissipearances?”

Hive stopped for a moment and thought. “I…well princess twilight and her friends dissipeared a few weeks ago. Well, all but fluttershy.”

“Princess? Is her mother the queen?” The doctor asked. 

“I…no! How do you not know this? Princess Celestia crowned her! The ponies have no queen!”

“But…youre a pony.”

“Changeling…” Hive said, exasperated. “My hives king is Thorax…”

The doctor nodded. “I see. Whats your name?”

“Its Hive.”

“That’s confusing.”

“You have no idea.” Hive sighed. “Anyway, sir. Do you need a doctor?”

“I am the doctor.” He said with a grin. “And it looks like we have mystery to solve.”

“What mystery?” Hive asked. 

“Where the princess is, of course.”

Hive didn’t know what to think of this stallion.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor was out of the house in a second. Hive groaned before turning into their pony form and then following. 

“Sir!” Hive called. They just caught up to him as he turned around. 

“Hello blue unicorn!”

Hive frowned and looked around before turning into their regular form, then back to their pony form. The doctor only seemed more excited. 

“Oh its you, Hive! Oh and you can call me the doctor!”

“The doctor?” Hive questioned, tilting their head to the side. 

“Yep! That’s me! Any way, Hi-“

“In this form, call me shooting star alright? Ponies dont exactly trust changlings all that much.” Hive stood next to him as the doctor raised an eyebrow.

“But why not? Oh you all could turn into anything!” The doctor trotted along the path to ponyville, though it was obvious that he didnt really know where he was going. Hive tried to keep up with him but he was fast for them. “Why, you changlings are very cool!”

“Keep it down, Doctor!” Hive whispered, glaring. “A few years ago queen chrysalis ruled our hive...she...we nearly took over equestria.” Hive looked down with a sigh. “Anyway, you need a doctor.”

“I am th-“

“An actual doctor! I respect you want to keep your name secret for whatever reason, but youre obviously hurt. There’s a good one downtown. We should head there first.” When they looked over they saw that the doctor was gone. “...doctor?” 

They looked around confused, not seeing the doctor. It was then they noticed that the town was eerily quiet. Exactly the opposite of before. They frowned and swollowed hard. 

"Hive!"

The doctors voice scared them out of their skin, making them turn into a jar. When they noticed it was just the doctor they turned back into their pony form.

"Dont do that!"

"Where is everyone? There were a few ponies around earlier but now its-"

"A ghost town." Hive finished. "...apple bloom." They ran to the apple cart and found nothing. She wasnt there. All that was left was her apron. "Oh sweet celestia this isn't good."

The doctor had a frown on his face. "We need to get to the tardis."

"What's a tardis?"

"You'll see when we get-"

"No! We're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on! You have a look on your face that says you do so tell me!" Hive turned to their regular form and started to cry. The doctor sat besides them silently and wiped their tears gently with a hoof.

Hive hugged the doctor. They weren't sure why, just that they needed it. 

"In truth, Hive. I dont know. But I'll tell you one thing. I am going to find out."

Hive pulled away when they heart the tone in his voice. He was so angry and just for a second, they saw a darkness that they had never seen before in anyone else. Not even in themself. Hive nodded. 

"...okay. let's do this."

The doctor smiled. "Okay then! The first thing to do is find the tardis! With any luck my sonic screwdriver will be in there!"

"...sonic screwdriver?"

He just smiled wider and Hive followed him to the edge of the everfree forest, unaware that there were eyes looking at them from the shadows in corners. 

 

"So, who is this queen chrysalis you were talking about?" The doctor asked. 

Hive looked at him surprised. They thought about how to say it. "...she was the queen before king thorax. She only cared about her power. Food for the hive comes afterwords."

"Is that why you came here?" The doctor asked. "It sounds like you wouldnt be happy there."

Hive nodded. "I left before the reign of king thorax. I couldnt stand how we were treating others...not that anyone noticed, really…"

The doctor looked at them as if he was trying to decipher something. It made hive feel as if they were being dissected.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Hive said defensively. They didnt like the look he was giving them. 

"Sorry. It just seems like theres more to that story."

"Theres not!" Hive snapped. They ran in front of him before he could say anything else.

"Hive! Oh come back!"

They tried to slow down as the doctor yelled, then they slammed into something and groaned.

"You found I-"

The doctors voice suddenly stopped and by the time they looked up, the doctor was gone. Then the back of what they had hit opened suddenly and they fell in with a yell.

Looking around, they saw only the sides of a small box on the outside and before the doors slammed closed they saw a shadow in the shape of the doctor coming for them.

Hive breathed heavily as they heart loud thumping on the door. They stepped back and there was glowing in the same colors of the gas that came out of the doctors mouth, only this time forming into that of a golden mare with bright eyes. 

They stared in silence for a moment. "...who are you? Where am I?"

"Calm, Hive."

"How do you know my name?"

The mare stepped forward and smiled. "I am the tardis...it seems the magic of the world has given me form. Even for a short time."

"Wheres the doctor?"

"Please calm, Hive. I do not know those answers, but if theres one thing I know from the entities pounding outside my door, the doctor cant help and you must save him."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor woke up slowly. Things were out of focus and his eyes were half open. As things cleared up, the doctor stood and saw the space around him was bright but it felt wrong, fake. He moved forward slowly, hooves echoing around the seemingly endless place. 

"Hive?" He called. "Hive are you here?" 

There was only silence.

 

"How am I supposed to do that?"

The Tardis didn't move for a moment, then the mare made her way over to the console and picking up an odd device on it with what looked like magic but Hive wasn't sure that was what it really was. 

"Take the doctors sonic, find the one doing this, find my doctor."

"Your doctor?" 

The mare nodded and put the sonic in front of them. Then she faded away. Hive picked up the sonic with their magic and sighed. 

“I guess I have to...now my question is how to get out of here…”

They thought for a long moment and then smirked. They went to the door, and opened it halfway, quickly turning into a book right in front of it. The monster in the shape of the doctor looked around confused and as soon as it went past them, they slipped out silently and ran into deeper into the everfree forest. 

It felt like forever before they finally stopped as their lungs felt like they were on fire. It didn't seem like those creatures were following them anymore. It was then they noticed that they were standing at the edge of what used to be the harmony tree. They wondered why they hadn’t been followed but moved down the steps and looked at the clubhouse that took the place of the tree.

“Ugh...what am I doing?” They sighed. “I’m not cut out for this…”

Hive looked at the sonic screwdriver as they sat down. They sighed.

 

The doctor moved through the seemingly endless place.

“Wheres the exit to this place?” The doctor asked himself. “I need to get out of here and find hive…they are probably in trouble. And I’m stuck here. Worry...that’s new.” The doctor mumbled. “I've never felt worry like this before…” 

The doctor shook his head. “Get your head in the game, doctor. Hive is probably fine. They're probably safe in the tardis…”

 

Eyes stared at Hive from the back as they stared at the sonic screwdriver. They didn't see the figure sneaking up on them. 

“Hive!”

Hive screamed and turned into a jar, then saw the owner of the voice was Luna. They blinked and turned back into their actual form. 

“Princess Luna?”

She nodded. “Please, its just Luna now. I have given up my throne.”

“What are you doing here?” Hive asked. “And...how do you know me?”

Luna chuckled. “Surely, you remember our meetings.”

Hive frowned. “I...don't think ive ever met you personally.”

Luna sighed. “That is besides the point. I know you do not feel worthy of the burden that has been placed on you. Would you like to tell me why?”

Hive looked to the ground and scuffed it with their hoof nervously. “You more than anyone should know about my past, Luna.”

“But you are not the same pony now as you were then, are you?” 

“That’s just it. What if I am? What if when I get any sort of responsibility, I’ll just slip into that again? What if-“

Luna put a hoof on their shoulder, snapping them out of it. “I know you are not the same changling who had aided queen chrystalis. Nor the same that you were yesterday or the day before. Just as much as I am not the same pony who once ruled over equestria.”

Hive sighed. “How do you do it? You know how hard it is to move on, dont you?”

“The first step is to forgive yourself. That is something that I have still been learning to this day...it is not easy, but it is possible.”

Hive heard growling and they turned and saw nothing. 

“It is time for you to wake up, Hive.”

“Wait I’m as-“

Hive jolted awake and saw the monster in the shape of the doctor in front of them. Their eyes widened as they moved backwards, then swung the sonic screwdriver in front of them. As they did it glowed and the monster screeched and dissipeared. Hive breathed heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins our story! It will be updated once a week!


End file.
